The present invention is directed to accelerometers. Conventional accelerometer designs locate the entire mass above the piezoelectric element. This creates a large moment of inertia in the direction of tipping, which results in high transverse sensitivity at low bending resonance frequency. Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to create an easily mounted, compact, high-frequency accelerometer with low base strain sensitivity and low transverse sensitivity.